Soul a dit quoi ? !
by Mazume
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Blair et Soul a encore oublié de lui acheter un cadeau. Ne serais-tu pas souvent dans la Lune en ce moment, mon cher Soul? A quoi penses-tu? Ou plutot, à qui? Léger Yaoi, Traduction de la fanfiction de death's little sis1, couple :


**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Soul Eater appartiennent à et cette fanfiction, traduite de l'anglais, appartient à death's little sis1

**Pairing : **Kid X Soul

**Rating :** K+

**Note : **Désolée, je me suis laissée emportée et j'ai modifié pas mal de chose. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais.

_**Soul a dit quoi ?**_

_(Soul Said What ?)_

Soul était assis seul sur son lit, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Ils hurlaient une chanson au hasard, mais le garçon était trop heureux pour s'en soucier. À présent, il savait la vérité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était comme ça depuis une heure.

_**Il y a une heure**_

Soul et Maka étaient assis sur les marches de l'académie, profitant du calme de fin de journée.

«Soul, _dit-elle en descendant les escaliers_, nous ferions mieux de rentrer à la maison avant que Blair ne rentre du travail, histoire d'installer la décoration pour la fête sans qu'elle le voit.»

Le concerné, perdu dans ses pensées pour la deuxième fois de la journée, n'entendit pas un mot de ce que sa partenaire proposa. Ne le voyant pas bouger, Maka soupira.

«Soul, la Terre appelle Soul... Y a-t-il quelqu'un là-dedans ? _Demanda-t-elle en lui tapant la tête avec les doigts._

_-_Eh ! C'est quoi ton problème, Maka ?

-Mon problème, c'est que t'as strictement rien écouté de ce que j'viens de dire !

-Tu disais quelque chose à propos de rentrer à la maison. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas si ça sort de ta grande bouche.

-Très bien, mais je veux être sûr que Blair soit au courant que tu n'as RIEN fait pour aider à préparer son anniversaire !

-Attend… Quoi ? »

Soul avait, pour la troisième année consécutive, oublié l'anniversaire de leur amie Blair. Habituellement, il réussissait à acheter un jouet pour chat ou quelque chose pour la jeune fille, mais l'animalerie où il allait habituellement avait fermée la semaine dernière.

« Maka, si jamais tu n'arrivais pas à lui acheter quelque chose, que ferais-tu ? »

Soul priât Shinigami-Sama pour que Maka lui donne la moitié du crédit pour le cadeau*. Peut-être accepterai-t-elle si il faisait la vaisselle pendant le reste de la semaine en échange.

« Soul, s'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu as ENCORE oublié de lui acheter un cadeau ! »

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient partenaires – quatre ans et onze mois exactement – elle connaissait une grande partie de ses manies. Même si elle n'aurait pas su dire rien qu'en le regardant qu'il était tourmenté, elle pouvait le savoir en ressentant les ondes de son âme.

« Soul, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je ne serais pas éternellement là pour te rappeler chaque date importante !...Mais en y réfléchissant bien, tu sembles de plus en plus étourdi ces derniers temps. S'est-il passer quelque chose de mal ? _Demanda-t-elle malicieusement_

« Merci de ton inquiétude Maka, mais c'est inutile, d'accord ? Il n'y a rien de mal, j'ai juste pas envie de m'en souvenir » _finit-il sèchement_

Maka eut un sourire narquois. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passait réellement : Soul était au pied du mur. Il avait finalement compris les sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps sans le savoir.

Death the Kid, accompagné des jumelles Liz et Patty, arriva à peu près à ce moment au même niveau qu'eux.

« Dis-moi, Kid, est-ce que tu vas venir à la fête d'anniversaire de Tony Blair ce soir ? _demanda la plus jeune sœur_

-Bien sur Patty, je serais certainement là » _répondis le jeune Shinigami en levant les yeux de son classeur parfaitement symétrique pour la regarder_

Soul tourna les yeux vers le petit groupe et la vue du maniaque de la symétrie fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il se leva précipitamment, marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un cadeau pour Blair et descendit rapidement les escaliers vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa moto. À peine eut-il enfourché son véhicule qu'il démarra en trombe et disparu au coin de la rue.

« Soul a dit quoi** ? _S'exclama Patty_

-Y a-t-il un problème ? _demanda Kid, ignorant la plus jeune de ses Armes_

-Oh, rien. Il vient seulement de réaliser que ce qu'il niait depuis des mois est une réalité. _Annonça Maka avec un nouveau sourire narquois. _Soul a abandonné le travail de décoration, quelqu'un veut le remplacer ?

-Patty et moi t'aiderons avec joie tandis que Kid ira parler à Soul. N'est-ce pas Patty ? _demanda Liz en donnant un léger coup de coude à sa petite sœur._

_-_Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Comme ça, Kid et Soul pourrons f… _fut coupée Patty par la main de Liz devant sa bouche_

-Bon et bien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure Kid ! _Te__rmina Maka avant que les trois filles disparaissent_

-Je-je ferais ce que je peux… répondit Kid, avant de descendre à son tour les escaliers, de faire apparaitre Beelzebub et de partir à la recherche de l'albinos à la vitesse d'un TGV.

_**xXx**_

Soul était perché dans un arbre du parc depuis un bon quart d'heure, méditant sur les derniers évènements. Il s'était arrêté dans un magasin au hasard et avait acheté une carte cadeau à Blair, pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait. Il repensait à qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Kid et son cœur se remit à battre rapidement. Il soupira de lassitude et s'appuya sur le tronc de l'arbre en fermant les yeux. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il s'apprêtait à redescendre pour aller à la fête lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il se colla au tronc pour essayer vainement de se cacher, et il observa les alentours.

« Souuuul ! Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, j'ai vu ta moto ! _Cria une voix beaucoup trop familière_

-Merde ! _Ragea Soul_ »

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici'' et ''Je ne peux pas le laisser me voir'' étaient les deux pensées qui assaillirent le jeune homme alors qu'il tentait de grimper plus haut dans l'arbre.

Ne trouvant pas l'Arme, le Meister donna un coup de pied dans le premier caillou qu'il vit et s'assit en soupirant sur le banc le plus proche. Les phrases qu'il dit ensuite fit presque trébucher Soul :

« Fais chier ! C'est toujours quand j'veux lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui qu'il disparait ! C'est bien parce que je l'aime, sinon, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps… »

Soul était comme figé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Kid l'aimait ?

Il descendit le plus discrètement possible de l'arbre et, à la dernière branche, glissa sur cette dernière et atterri dans l'herbe aussi discrètement que Black Star.

Kid, alerté par le bruit, se leva brusquement et se rapprocha du buisson.

« Aïe, putain… _grogna Soul_

-Soul… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'arbre ? _demanda Kid en aidant __l'apprent__i__e__ acrobate à se relever._

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il en s'époussetant. Mais… Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais, Kid ? _Questionna-il en se rapprochant légère__ment de ce dernier_

-Soul, je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, _affirma-t-il, plus rouge qu'une tomate_. Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas perdre to…

-Chuuut… _siffla Soul en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Kid pour le faire taire. »_

Il sourit et déplaça sa main sur la joue du Shinigami puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Lorsque Soul mordilla la lèvre inferieur de Kid, celui-ci émit un petit gémissement, ce qui fit ouvrir des yeux rond d'étonnement aux deux adolescents. Kid se détourna, gêné, et Soul recula d'un pas, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Je-Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, _dit précipitamment Kid__, le visage cramoisi_. Il commence à se faire tard et nous allons finir par être en retard.

-Très bien, allons-y alors. J't'emmène faire un tour sur ma bécane, _b__aby__. Déclara Soul_

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je trouve ça plutôt… rabaissant. _Protesta Kid en avançant_

-J'trouvais ça cool, mais si t'aime pas, j'peux trouver autre chose. _Assura Soul en marchant à côté de Kid, les mains dans les poch__es_

-…Merci. _Conclu Kid_

Soul se tourna vers celui qui était à présent compagnon. Il marchait la tête haute et droite avec un petit sourire. Son regard se posa ensuite sur quelque chose plus bas.

« Un problème, Soul ?

-Oh non, rien. _Prétendit-il en détournant le regard »_

Après quelques instants, il dirigea de nouveau son regard sur l'objet de ses convoitises. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis sorti une main de ses poches et pris la main de Kid dans la sienne.

Si vous voulez l'avis de Kid, il n'attendait que ça depuis tout à l'heure.

_**xXx**_

« Je t'aime, Kiddo. Vraiment.

-Ne m'appelle pas… ! _S'exclama le dénommé Kiddo, avant de soupire__r__ de lassitude, et de répondre__ : _ Je t'aime aussi, Soul… »

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

*Merci à AuroraNyumum pour la traduction.

**Comme le titre me paraissait ici bizarre, j'ai voulu caser la phrase quelque part. Effectivement, c'est ce qu'on appelle caser une phrase n'importe où. Patty aurait dit ''Oh, un lapin bleu qui vole !'', ça aurait sans doute fait le même effet.

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Alors, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ceci est la traduction (avec des phrases rajoutées et quelques trucs modifiés, comme le fait que ce soit dans le parc, vu que j'ai lu dans un commentaire qu'il n'y avait pas d'arbre devant chez Soul).

En clair, la fin diffère totalement de la fin dans la fanfiction original. Si c'est vraiment gênant, j'essaierais de refaire exactement la même, vu que le but dans la traduction d'un texte, c'est juste de le traduire, mais comme j'ai mal compris le dernier paragraphe de la vrai fanfiction, j'ai un peu changé la fin de l'histoire.

Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

**Review ? **


End file.
